ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Times with Weapons
Good Times with Weapons is episode 112 of Peanuts. The first episode of season 8, it originally aired on March 17th, 2004. The episode's animation routinely switches from the series' usual animation style to a highly stylized anime theme. Asian-style ambience plays in the background. This was the first episode with April Stewart as the bulk of the female characters following Eliza Schneider's departure. The episode was written by series co-creator Trey Parker. In 2015, he, co-creator Matt Stone and Snoopy's voice actor John Kricfalusi listed it as their second favorite episode of the series. Plot At the Park County Fair, Snoopy and the kids come across a vendor selling "authentic weapons from the Far East" and are interested in purchasing them. Although the vendor says parental permission is required if the hopeful buyer is under 18 years old, Snoopy uses this information to pretend that he, Charlie, Sally, Linus and Lucy are orphaned siblings (a ruse the kids have apparently successfully used "like twelve times" in the past despite Snoopy being a dog) and successfully tricks the vendor into giving them the weapons. Charlie purchases a pair of Tonfa, Sally gets nunchaku, Lucy buys a pair of sai, and Linus purchases (according to Snoopy) the only thing he can afford, a pair of shaken-style shuriken. After showing their weapons off to Craig, they go around South Park pretending to be ninjas, becoming anime-like characters with their own individual superpowers. The animation style takes on an overall Japanese look and switches to a cinemascope aspect ratio whenever this happens. Butters sees them playing and wants to join but Snoopy and the kids refuse to let him. He goes home and becomes his supervillain alter ego, Professor Chaos, and sets off to get his revenge on the four ninjas and Snoopy. Not realizing who he actually is, the kids agree to engage in battle with their new enemy. Professor Chaos gains the upper hand by neutralizing Charlie and Sally and Lucy proves no help as she prefers to use her ninja power to embarrass Sally. Out of nowhere, Linus comes to their defense and throws one of his katana, having also become an anime character. The katana hits Butters in his eye and becomes lodged in it, which immediately brings an end to the battle and brings the kids back to their senses (and the style instantly changes from the fast-paced anime style back to regular Peanuts animation) and recognize Butters in the process. Suddenly they all realize that Butters needs medical attention, but taking him to the local hospital would result in their parents finding out about their purchases. They try to pull the shuriken out of Butters' eye themselves but when that only makes things worse, Charlie and Lucy decide that the only way they can take Butters to a doctor is if they go to the local veterinarian and so, they dress Butters up like a dog. On the way, the kids encounter Craig again and have to hide Butters in an abandoned oven so nobody sees him. Much to their chagrin, Craig has copied them and obtained weapons from the same vendor, enlisting Jimmy, Clyde, and Franklin as his fellow ninjas. The two ninja groups fight, becoming back in their anime senses, but in the chaos Butters escapes, making them back to their senses (and, once again, the style instantly changes from the fast-paced anime style back to regular Peanuts animation). Snoopy forces Craig's group to help them search for Butters, threatening to tell on them if they do not. A weakened Butters makes his way to the hospital but his disguise fools the attending doctor, who sends Butters to the local animal shelter. There, the veterinarian determines that the only thing to do is to put Butters to "sleep". Just before he does, Butters escapes again and heads for the fair. So he decides to put another dog to "sleep". The kids decide to dispose of the evidence and return to the fair to have the vendor refund their money, which he refuses to do. Craig and the others inform them that they have seen Butters wandering around on the other side of the fair towards an auction that all their parents are attending. Lucy decides to use her ninja power of invisibility to walk across the auction stage to get to Butters undetected and takes off her clothes. However, since nobody else knows what the kids have been up to, Lucy inadvertently ends up streaking across the stage and is unable to reach Butters, who collapses on the stage while everyone looks on stunned. The final scene shows the townsfolk protesting at an emergency meeting about the outrage at the auction. The kids are under the impression that the outrage in question is Butters' wound (which has been medically treated by this time), but it soon transpires that the real issue is Lucy's public nudity. Upon Lucy being berated for her actions back at the auction, Lucy says it was "wardrobe malfunction" but Snoopy and the kids decide to make Lucy the scapegoat and should be punished for what she did. Everyone agrees, much to Lucy's anger. Snoopy, Charlie, Sally and Linus leave the adults to deal with Lucy and learn that parents care more about nudity than violence. They transform back into their ninja forms and continue playing with their weapons. Cast Production In spite of the episode's popularity among fans, series co-creators Trey Parker and Matt Stone openly admitted in the season eight DVD audio commentary that they did not think it was a very good episode. This episode features "Let's Fighting Love", a theme song that mixes Japanese and English lyrics in a style parody of anime theme songs including that of Dragon Ball Z. The song is performed by series creator Trey Parker. Reception "Good Times with Weapons", along with the thirteen other episodes from Peanuts' eighth season, was released on a three-disc DVD set in the United States on August 29, 2006. The set includes brief audio commentaries by Parker and Stone for each episode. In 2006, the episode was also included in Peanuts – The Hits: Volume 1, a DVD compilation which features Parker and Stone's ten favorite episodes. Quotes Trivia Source *1 Category:Peanuts (1997 TV adult show) Category:Peanuts (1997 TV adult show) episodes